


Ты должен знать

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	Ты должен знать

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

У меня было столько возможностей сказать тебе об этом. Но даже ты не смог избавить меня от трусости. Видишь, насколько я безнадёжен? Надеюсь, сейчас мне удастся. 

— Не нужно, — шёпот впивается иглами под кожу, и я до сих пор не верю, что ты рядом. 

Не прерывай меня, пожалуйста, иначе я никогда не решусь.

***

Помнишь, как мы забрались на крышу Академии?   
Ты заявил, что нам непременно нужно увидеть звёзды. Я ворчал тогда, улыбаясь тайком, пока ты не видишь, потому что не мог по-другому. Не суровый будущий воин — наивный мечтатель с блеском в глазах, взлохмаченными волосами и неуёмной энергией, которой ты умудрялся заряжать всех вокруг. Меня в том числе, пусть я никогда и не говорил тебе об этом. 

Слишком многое скрывал, молчал.   
Прости меня. Прошу, прости. 

— Посмотри, как красиво, — всего-то коснулся плеча кончиками пальцев, а сердце полетело вниз, в бездну, и страшно не было. 

Мы лежали там, не думая о возможном наказании, когда нас хватятся, не думая ни о чём. Ты рассказывал мне обо всех звёздах подряд, перемежая настоящие легенды с выдумками, на что я только смеялся. Мне было плевать, что именно ты говоришь. Я слушал твой голос, успокаивающий, умиротворяющий, гасящий тревоги и волнения, и ничего иного мне и не нужно было. 

— Роб, ты меня слушаешь? — пихнул локтём в бок. Твоё притворно возмущённое выражение лица вызвало неконтролируемый приступ смеха. А после засмеялся и ты. 

Тогда эта мысль — ясная, пугающая cвоей простотой — посетила меня впервые.

***

В шестнадцать я заболел. Слёг с какой-то болезнью примитивных. Безмолвные братья говорили, что такое случается, что организм, давший сбой ещё при нанесении первой руны, может реагировать подобным образом. 

Уже после ты рассказал, как украдкой пробрался в лазарет, минуя остальных охотников.   
У меня была горячка, я шептал что-то в бреду, но твоё присутствие почувствовал сразу. Лёгкое, невесомое, как дуновение ветерка. Спасительная прохлада в полыхающем пекле. Кажется, ты повторял моё имя. Беспрерывно, как мантру, как молитву Ангелу, которому дела до нас никакого не было. 

Наверное, это разбушевалась моя воспалённая вирусом фантазия, но я помню своё имя, слетевшее с твоих губ. 

«Робби». 

Осторожно, тихо, с непоколебимой верой в меня. 

Утром мне стало легче. Я пошёл на поправку.

***

В восемнадцать родители поставили меня перед фактом, что подыскивают мне невесту.   
Помню твоё выражение лица — неживое, напоминающее застывшую маску, когда я рассказал об этом тебе. Ты не ответил ничего, оставив меня одного.  
Потом была тренировка. Привычный спарринг, во время которого ты был сам не свой. Резкий, грубый, злой. Прижал руку к горлу, не давая возможности двигаться. Сидел на мне, а я чувствовал, как колотится твоё сердце. 

— Как ты не понимаешь, Роб?

Твои губы, коснувшиеся моих. Адекватное восприятие реальности уплывало — все мысли выветрились из головы моментально. Длинные пальцы, ныряющие под футболку, обжигающие кожу. Губы, скользящие от виска к шее, всё ниже и ниже. Пожалуй, это был первый момент в моей жизни, когда я радовался тому, что трус. Будь я чуть храбрее, непременно бы взбунтовался. Остановил бы тебя, оттолкнул, ударил — всё что угодно, лишь бы прекратить это безумие. Но, чёрт, как же мне этого не хотелось. Ты зарывался руками в мои волосы, не переставая целовать. Опалял дыханием ключицы, нетерпеливо перебирал пальцами по рёбрам, вызывая невыносимый трепет прикосновениями. 

— Позволь, Робби, — выдохом в губы. 

И я вдруг понял, что позволю тебе всё.   
Прижал ближе, отвечая на поцелуй, и этого было достаточно, чтобы разумные доводы испарились окончательно. Чтобы вдруг стало всё равно, увидят ли, узнают ли. Всё это было неважно. Пока был ты, снимающий с меня одежду, решительный, сильный и вместе с тем необыкновенно нежный. Так нервничал, когда поддел резинку спортивных штанов, что я не сдержал улыбки. У тебя тряслись руки, и я просто накрыл их своими. 

— Смелее, Майк, смелее. 

Ты швырнул одежду в сторону столь резко, что я не успел опомниться.   
Ты улыбался. Ты был таким смелым, мой Майкл, и я за это тебе благодарен. Благодарен за то, что тебе хватало выдержки быть таким за нас обоих.   
Ты помнишь, что было дальше?   
Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу забыть.   
Ухмылку, от которой сердце остановилось. Твои губы, смыкающиеся на моём члене.   
Прикосновения, что выжигали у меня на сердце новую, известную лишь немногим, руну. Твои рваные, свистящие стоны. Удовольствие, разливающееся по венам. Концентрированное, ничем не прикрытое наслаждение, от которого я улетал.   
А после была блаженная пустота в голове. После — никаких сожалений.   
Я никогда не жалел об этом.   
Верь мне, Майкл.   
Я никогда не жалел. 

Разве что о том, что так и не сказал тебе.

***

— Поздравляю.   
Ты был искренне рад. Я мигом почувствовал себя ничтожеством.   
Разумеется, ты радовался не тому, что я женюсь на Мариз, которую никогда не любил в должной мере.   
Ты рад был видеть меня.   
После всего, что я наговорил тебе. Даже после всей боли, что я причинил, ты всё же пришёл.   
Подошёл ко мне, обнял. Я вдохнул твой запах и будто вернулся домой. На крышу Академии, в душные классы, в библиотеку, где ты засиживался допоздна, в зал для тренировок. Вернулся к тебе.   
Ты отстранился, и реальность огрела меня по голове. Ничего не могло стать по-прежнему.   
Потому что я так и не решился. Не переступил через желание родителей, через собственные неуверенность и страхи. 

Никогда не забуду, как ты посмотрел на меня напоследок, словно знал, что мы больше не увидимся.   
И даже тогда я промолчал.   
Я хранил этот взгляд в памяти до самого конца, Майк. Возвращался к нему снова и снова, позволяя чувству вины терзать меня. Знаешь, а ведь облегчение не пришло.   
Потеряв тебя, я понял, что меня самого тоже не стало.   
Не осталось никого, кто бы верил в меня, как ты.   
Меня, Майкл, совсем не осталось.

***

И сейчас, получив второй шанс, я должен сказать. Освободить то, что сидело во мне годами, что так мучило меня день за днём.   
Я люблю тебя, Майкл. И я знаю наверняка, что никого никогда так не любил. 

— Мой глупый Робби, — ты стоишь близко-близко, а я всё ещё не верю. Ты рядом, и я счастлив. — Мой Робби… — оседает шёпотом на плече, а мне тепло. Мне спокойно.   
Я с тобой.   
И теперь ты знаешь.


End file.
